A collaboration site is a site that is configured to enable multiple users to perform collaborative operations with regard to content. For instance, the collaboration site may enable the users to share content, collaboratively edit the content, and/or provide comments regarding the content. Examples of a collaboration site include but are not limited to a collaborative group project work site (e.g., a team site), a blog, and a wiki. A service that provides the collaboration site may perform additional services, such as tracking (e.g., version history tracking), managing, and securing the content and synchronizing the content across multiple devices.
When a collaboration site is created, it typically is configured to provide the features (e.g., capabilities) that are considered to be the best (e.g., most useful) features that are available at the time. For instance, the collaboration site may have a homepage that shows information to site visitors about what is going on in the collaboration site and that helps the site visitors work together more effectively. As time goes on, the combination of features that is considered to be the best often changes. For example, new features may be added and existing features may be upgraded relatively often. In another example, how the users use the collaboration site (e.g., work together in the site) or an understanding of how the users use the collaboration site may change over time.
Updating a collaboration site with new and/or upgraded features may be challenging because users of the collaboration site get used to interacting with the collaboration site in a particular way, and the users may become disrupted when the collaboration site is changed suddenly, even if such changes are ultimately for the benefit of the users.